


Close Your Eyes and Make a Wish

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sibling Incest, They're both 17, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Thor and Loki smoke up on their birthday and it prompts an interesting development in their relationship.(this is fluffy fluffy fluff, which I think we could all use right now?!?)





	Close Your Eyes and Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Thorki Anthology [Tongue In Cheek](https://thorki-anthology.tumblr.com/) \- if you have any cash to spare you can buy it as a digital download and all proceeds go to charity! There are a ton more stories in there and also some REALLY fabulous artwork, so you should check it out!
> 
> As for me, you can visit me at [raven-brings-light.tumblr.com](https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com). <3

The first time Thor and Loki get high together, it’s their seventeenth birthday.

Odin is gone on a business trip and Frigga is passed out with an empty wine bottle and purple teeth, so it’s just the two of them in Thor’s room, full of cake and laughter.

“I thought Mom would never stop reminiscing,” Thor says. He’s rummaging through the pit of despair under his bed looking for the baggie he’d gotten from Steve.

“She’s put up with the two of us for seventeen years; we can give her a night every now and then.” Loki flops into the middle of Thor’s bed like he owns it, arms crossed under his head and feet crossed at the ankle. “Are you gonna find that stuff sometime this year...?”

Thor finally does, and they take turns hanging out the window, inhaling the skunky smoke and coughing their lungs out.

Loki lays back down. “Jesus, that’s rough,” he complains. “But um…” He trails off. He has the distinct impression that his thoughts had been running on train tracks and that suddenly the tracks had turned into meandering dirt paths and he’d gotten lost. Weird. “What was I saying?”

Thor stashes the baggie back under the bed. “Fuck if I know,” his voice says from somewhere near the floor.

“I forgot what I was saying. Does smoking always do that?”

Thor’s head pops up over the side of the bed. “Fuck if I know.”

Loki makes a disgusted noise and kicks at Thor’s face. Thor laughs and grabs one bony ankle.

“Move,” Thor orders good-naturedly. He pushes Loki’s legs until, grumbling, Loki budges over. Thor flumps heavily onto the bed, hard enough to bounce Loki up.

“Uuugh,” Loki says, and elbows him. “Do you always have to be so...you?” The pot has done weird things to his head and he feels like even though he can still formulate ideas, the words to express them have gotten lost somewhere.

“Yep.” Thor turns his head to look at Loki and he grins.

It takes Loki’s breath away.

He’s seen Thor’s smile every day of his life, but new pathways in Loki’s brain are firing. Pathways he didn’t know existed, diagonal to the old ones, and it’s like he’s seeing his brother for the very first time. Seeing the actual person he is right now instead of the well-worn and familiar collection of ciphers labeled ‘Thor’ in his head. 

And Thor is beautiful.

Oh, Thor has always been beautiful. Even if Loki were blind he would know that, because if any human actually possesses a soul, it's Thor, and just his proximity improves everything that he touches. Beauty like Thor’s is just objective fact.

But.

He is Loki's brother and he is _beautiful_ and a previously unknown hunger stirs in Loki's chest.

Loki wants to put his hand on Thor’s face and touch his lips and kiss him in a way that brothers shouldn’t kiss each other.

He wants Thor to kiss him back.

He wants...

Flustered and pink-cheeked, Loki turns away.

“What?” Thor says.

Usually Loki is the type to go looking for trouble, and if he can’t find any he’ll create it, but for once in his life he stays silent.

“Whaaat?” Thor says again, trying for obnoxiousness, and pinches Loki’s ribs. Loki welcomes the irritation; he pinches Thor back in the soft fleshy area by his armpit, and Thor growls with mock anger and gives him a shove, and they start wrestling.

There’s not really space for tussling in Thor’s room now that they’re both well over six feet tall but they give it a good try. It’s familiar territory and a needed distraction. Loki fights dirty. He gleefully goes for Thor’s ticklish spots and makes him yelp and squirm and Loki wriggles away when Thor tries to pin him down.

They end up on the floor, Thor on top like always and, laughing and breathless, he claps his hands over Loki’s mouth. “Shh!” he says. “We’ll wake Mom up!”

Thor’s hands are warm and smell nice, but this is war. Loki licks Thor’s palm until he yanks his hand away, making a face and wiping it on Loki’s shirt.

“Get off of me,” Loki says, struggling a bit for show, but he’s smiling. “You win again. Just because I don’t eat half my fucking body weight in chicken every day—”

“Mmm, food,” Thor says, going misty eyed. “Food sounds really good right now.”

“There’s cake left downstairs,” Loki suggests helpfully. Thor climbs off of him and Loki adjusts his pants.

Loki grabs the cake from the fridge and stares at the holes left by the candles. Thinks he’d like to blow them out again and make a different wish.

Thor destroys a whole piece in two bites and Loki wants to kiss the chocolate frosting from his lips. He wonders if he’s always been a weirdo and didn’t realize it or if this is a new development. He’s never wanted to kiss any guy before and he’s leaped right past guys in general and straight to his goddamn twin brother.

“You keep staring at me tonight,” Thor says.

“Sorry, I just…” Loki bites his thumbnail. “How did you know?” he blurts out. “I mean, that you like guys. How’d you figure it out?”

“Huh.” Thor leans back on the counter. It makes his biceps bulge in his tight t-shirt and Loki looks away, swallowing. “I guess I just...always knew? Girls never did anything for me, you know?”

“You did stuff with Jane, though.”

“Yeah, I wanted to see if I was missing out. But it turned out I wasn’t, so. Why?”

Loki chews his other thumbnail. “I dunno. Nothing.”

Thor gives him a weird look but doesn’t push it. They tiptoe back to Thor’s room and settle on his bed again. Loki makes room without asking this time and they lie with their hair puddled around them on the pillows, blond and black mingling.

Thor cards his fingers through the strands. “I wonder what it would look like if you braided our hair together,” he muses.

Loki snorts. “Like two idiots stuck together at the head.”

“We’re stuck together anyway,” Thor points out. It’s true. They’ve been inseparable since birth, have shared everything that's possible for two people to share, and instead of growing sick of each other they’ve only grown closer. It’s why they’re home alone, instead of out with friends; spending the day of their birth with other people has always seemed wrong.

“Why were you asking me about liking guys before?” Thor says after a few minutes.

“I don’t know. I was curious? I’ve only ever fooled around with girls.”

“Did you like it?”

“It was pretty fun, I guess.”

Thor smirks. “It’s supposed to be more than ‘pretty fun.’”

Loki thinks about the two girls he dated. Sigyn, who’d shyly asked him to the homecoming dance, then made out with him behind the school until Thor dragged him home; they’d dated for two months and the novelty was fun at first but then he realized he was dreading hanging out with her rather than looking forward to it, so he ended it. Then Lorelei, who’d been chasing after him since second grade, and who did really fun and interesting things with her tongue, but who drove him insane. He doesn’t feel much when he thinks about either of them. 

“Was it more than pretty fun with Steve?” Loki asks, because he knows that Thor had had actual feelings for Steve.

“Yeah, definitely.” A slight pause. Loki's about to apologize for bringing up Thor's ex when Thor continues. “So, what’s with all the questions? You think you might like guys too?”

“Wellll.” Loki squirms and wonders why he even brought this up to begin with. Wonders how it’s possible to be that much of a dumbass. “Maybe?”

Thor sighs dramatically. “That’s it. Being gay was the one thing I had for myself, and you’ve decided you need to copy that too. Typical little brother behavior.”

“Shut up,” Loki says, laughing to cover his nerves. “Only by seven minutes. SEVEN MINUTES!”

“Seven minutes of bliss,” Thor says beatifically.

Loki kicks him, then elbows him for good measure, and Thor goes for Loki’s ribs.

“So who is it?” Thor says, goofy grin on his face. He’s still trying to tickle Loki and Loki is squirming helplessly. “All guys in general or just one guy, hmm?” 

“Shut up,” Loki laughs again, and he tries to get a knee in but Thor is too slippery.

“Who’s the lucky guy who my little brother wants to smash?” Thor has moved his attack up to Loki’s armpits, and Loki is laughing so hard he’s gasping for breath and he still can’t get a knee in, so he starts shoving at Thor’s shoulders instead.

“Get...off,” Loki wheezes. “Not telling. Death first!”

“Barnes? Wilson? _Stark?_ ”

Thor’s face is in Loki's face, smiling ear to ear. His hair is wild around his shoulders and his eyes sparkle with mirth, and Loki just abjectly adores him so much that before he knows what he’s doing and without his permission, his hand stops trying to shove Thor away and instead reaches up to cup his cheek.

It takes Loki’s pot-slowed mind a second to realize what he’s done, a hilariously slow second during which he can watch Thor’s smile fall and hear the pieces click together in his brain. He wonders for a terrified moment what his own face must look like. How much he’s given away in his eyes. If anything will be salvageable after this agonizing eternity ends.

He tries to snatch his hand back, but he can’t, because Thor has brought his own hand up and trapped it against his cheek. Slowly, he interlaces his fingers with Loki’s.

“Oh,” Thor exhales.

Loki starts to tremble uncontrollably. He thinks he might pass out.

“Um,” Loki says, his tongue twisted, useless. “I…”

His eyes flutter shut as Thor leans in and brushes their lips together. Loki hears himself squeak and Thor strengthens his hold on Loki’s hand in silent reassurance.

When Thor pulls back he’s flushed too. He’s sunshine come to life, warm and glowing and ripe with new possibility, and his eyes are the infinite blue of the cloudless sky.

Loki’s breath feels tight in his throat and he can’t get enough air.

“Did I guess right?” Thor asks hesitantly.

Despairing, Loki throws himself off the cliff and drags his brother back in for another kiss.

Kissing Sigyn had been work, and kissing Lorelei had been fun, but kissing Thor is... It’s like in the past, Loki had been fingerpicking on a flimsy toy guitar and calling it music. And now he’s wandered onto a stage and found an electric guitar plugged into an amp and he’s picked it up, felt the satisfying heft...and he’s given it a test strum, just to see what it sounds like, not expecting it to be much different...but the chord is deep and rich and alive. And the reverberations coming from the amp are shivering deliciously into his bones and up his brainstem and they are blowing his fucking head off.

It has to be the weed. Kissing Thor can’t be like this all the time.

It’s impossible.

Loki whimpers.

And then Thor makes a noise too, a deep wordless ‘ngh’, and Loki is lost. He winds his arms around Thor’s neck and pushes their mouths together hard enough to bruise.

It feels so right, so necessary, that Loki wonders why he never thought to do it before.

Thor runs a huge warm hand down Loki's side, over his ribs and the soft part of his belly to his hipbone. And Loki is trembling—still trembling, because he’d never stopped to begin with.

Hooking his leg around Thor's knee, Loki pulls him closer. He wants to feel that bulk pressing down on him. He's dizzy for it. Thor is rock hard and leaking through his pants already; his cock brushes against Loki's hip and Thor groans. Loki realizes that this is the first cock he’s ever felt that’s not his own and he’s about to reach down and touch it for real but, damnably, Thor is pulling away.

Thor has a look on his face. Loki recognizes that look.

“Loki, I’m so sorry—” Thor starts, but Loki cuts him off.

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry. Don’t you dare. If you’re going to say anything other than ‘Loki, I’m so sorry I didn’t fuck you sooner’ you can stop talking right now. I won’t be your mistake. I won’t.”

Loki is breathing hard. He’s still dizzy, with lust, with weed, who even knows at this point. He hadn’t expected to say that. Thor didn’t either, apparently, and he blinks at Loki for a stunned second as they both process what Loki just said.

Thor’s voice is thick. “Are you really...is that what you want? Do you want me to fuh…” He huffs out an incredulous laugh at the word he’s about to say. “Fuck you?”

Who ever said that people needed to breathe, anyway.

“I never thought about it before,” Loki admits, and then his voice drops to a whisper, “...but...” He slides one hand around to cup Thor’s cheek again. “...do you want to?”

Thor laughs again, higher this time.

“I’ve thought about it so many times,” he admits. “You have no idea.”

Loki’s heart is hammering so hard his ribs are rattling. “Tell me.”

“Every day. All the time.”

“Since when?”

“I don’t know. Two years ago? The summer you started growing your hair out?”

Loki is stroking Thor’s cheek, his thumb catching on the corner of Thor’s mouth. “I only started growing it out to look like you,” Loki says.

“I know. We’re supposed to be—”

“Twins,” they finish together.

They study each other for a moment. Loki’s given up trying to shutter his face, not that he was having any luck, and he sees his own terror and excitement mirrored back at him.

“Did you think about me while I was with Lorelei?”

“Yes.”

“Did you think about me while you were with Steve?” It’s a low blow, but the jealous part of Loki wants to hear the answer. Needs to hear it.

Thor exhales shakily. “Yes.”

Loki’s ego curls up and starts purring like a satisfied cat. “I never knew,” Loki murmurs, still caressing Thor’s cheek. His skin is so warm and soft with the barest hint of stubble. “You were so good. You never let on.”

“How could I?” Thor says miserably. 

“I never could’ve done it. I’m too selfish. The first day I realized I wanted you and look at us.”

“Do you hate me now?”

“No,” Loki says, running his fingertips over Thor’s face, tracing his features and watching him try not to shiver. “Never. I love you. ”

Thor grabs Loki’s hand and presses a long kiss to his palm, then he’s rising up and tugging Loki along with him. The combination of standing after lying down and still being high gives Loki a head rush and he clutches at Thor. Thor curls one hand around the nape of Loki’s neck and the other around his waist and Loki slides his own hands up Thor’s bare forearms, over the swell of his biceps and under the edges of his sleeves. 

They’ve always been touchy, never respected each other’s personal spaces, but this still feels so new, so intimate and thrilling.

“Why are we standing now?” Loki asks once his head clears, and in answer Thor pulls him into a full body hug.

“Do you ever wonder,” Thor says, “if we were never supposed to be two people in the first place?”

“You idiot, that’s not how fraternal twins work.”

“I know, but...”

Loki interrupts him with a kiss, lingering and soft.

“Shh.” Then, “I want you to fuck me,” Loki says raspily, answering Thor’s question from an age ago and still a little shocked at his own admission. “Do you—”

“Yes, God yes.” Thor struggles to catch his breath.

Loki forces his next admission. “I’ve never, um, received…”

“I’ll go slow, ok, I’ve done it loads of times—”

“Thor, I don’t want to hear about your ex right now.”

“Sorry. Right. Sorry. I’m nervous.”

Another kiss, to calm both of them.

“Loki,” Thor says, and somehow it sounds new, like he’s never said Loki’s name before. “I love you so much.”

Loki inhales. “Show me.”

Thor’s lips are on his again, and then his hands are raking up Loki’s back, dragging his shirt up, and he dips Loki backwards and leans over him, his mouth hot and wet as he devours Loki’s neck. Loki feels trembly again, like a swarm of butterflies is fluttering inside his chest cavity, and he can’t help his shaky ‘ahh’ when one of Thor’s hands snakes down to grab his ass.

Shoving Thor away, Loki pulls his own shirt off with one fluid motion and watches with parted lips as Thor does the same. They crash back together, skin to skin now. Their cocks rub against each other through the thin cloth of their pants.

That’s my brother’s dick, Loki thinks deliriously. I’m rubbing up against my brother’s dick. But he can’t stop himself even if he had wanted to, and he really doesn’t want to.

“Are you sure you don’t want to fuck me?” Thor pants. “It’s easier. Topping, I mean. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Shut up,” Loki says. Now that he has the notion in his head he’s fairly certain that this is what has been missing from all the lackluster fooling around he’s done before. Thor and Thor’s cock, filling him up until there’s no space left. “You won’t hurt me.”

Thor sticks his hands into Loki’s waistband and goes to his knees, taking Loki’s bottoms down with him. Loki is staring down at him, Thor’s face upturned like an angel in a painting, with Loki’s hard cock jutting obscenely between them. It’s the hottest thing Loki has ever seen.

Thor’s warm hand slides around Loki’s shaft and then he’s licking up, one long swipe, until he reaches the flared head and swirls his tongue around. He never stops looking at Loki, watching for his reaction maybe, and Loki lets out a long gusty breath and buries his hands in Thor’s golden hair.

They’ve done so many ill-advised things together in their lifetime, gotten into and out of so much trouble, but this has to take the cake.

“Come on,” Loki says, and drags Thor over to the bed. “Come on.”

Thor pushes him into the mattress with a wet sloppy kiss, then works his way back down between Loki’s legs.

“Open up for me, baby,” Thor says, patting Loki’s knees.

Loki didn’t think he could still feel embarrassed, but apparently he was wrong.

“Don’t you need, like...lube or something?”

Thor smiles. “Not yet.”

And then Thor pushes his legs apart and Loki feels air on his exposed bits and he sucks in a breath. And then Thor is kissing the inside of his thigh, and then Thor is...oh, Thor is…

“AH!” Loki yelps and squeezes his legs around Thor’s neck. “What are you doing?”

“I need to, you know...open you up? So it doesn’t hurt?”

“With your tongue?!”

“It’s really nice, I swear.”

“ _Thor_. That is where I _poop_. I said I wanted you to fuck me, not...eat my shit.”

“It’s gonna feel so good for you,” Thor says. “And I love doing it. I promise.”

He looks so earnest and his face is between Loki’s thighs and Loki thinks he might die.

“At least let me clean myself—”

Thor dives back in and gives him a big wet lick with the broad flat of his tongue. “There. All clean.”

Loki can’t help his horrified giggle.

“Relax,” Thor says, and then occupies his tongue with something far better than talking.

“You called me ‘baby,’” Loki says.

“Mm,” Thor agrees, spreading him open just a little with his thumbs and getting the tip of his tongue inside, working around the rim. Everything is getting wet and messy and Loki is starting to feel squirmy and hot.

“You...ahhhh.” One of Thor’s thumbs just slipped completely inside and Loki is speechless at the stab of pleasure spreading through him. Thor is humming enthusiastically, kneading and licking, nibbling, and Loki’s breath hitches.

Thor is so patient, and Loki feels himself alternately tense and relax as his brother works him open. Thor firms his tongue into a point while it’s inside him, and Loki thinks that this is his favorite thing. And then Thor gets two saliva-slick fingers in there, and Loki thinks, no, this is his favorite. And then, four fingers deep and working his jaw like his life depends on it, Thor brushes against something exquisite, and no, really, this is the best thing by far, and Loki cries out as he writhes on the bed, his whole body alight and all embarrassment long forgotten.

“I told you it’d feel good,” Thor says, removing his fingers and sucking on the puffy skin of Loki’s rim, scraping with gentle teeth, and Loki shudders. “Now we need the lube.”

“Isn’t it wet enough?” Loki gasps.

“Trust me.”

Thor’s worked Loki so thoroughly loose that the the well-slicked head of his cock slides in with no resistance and he sinks in with one slow push. It barely hurts at all. Loki wraps his legs around Thor’s waist as he bottoms out, and his arms around his back, and just holds him there for a throbbing moment. 

Loki is split apart.

He feels whole.

“Hi,” he whispers in Thor’s ear, and wiggles.

“God...Loki…”

Thor is trembling from the effort of holding himself back and Loki takes pity on him and eases up his death grip. Thor rocks his hips out and back in and Loki’s rise to meet them and Loki is choking because it’s so much. He never knew it could be so much.

He’s not in control of anything anymore and his body is moving on pure instinct, bucking up against Thor over and over, his helpless gasps filling the room. It feels like they’ve been fucking for hours, or maybe only achingly long minutes.

“Fuck,” Thor grunts, fucking into Loki with a particularly pointed thrust that makes Loki see stars. He closes his mouth over Loki’s and they swallow each other’s moans.

Thor is hitting that spot inside him again and Loki is half moaning half whimpering against Thor’s lips, please please please. A charge is building inside of him, higher than it ever has. “Please,” he says again, and then Thor closes a hand around his cock and strokes and Loki is gone. He’s coming all over himself, shaking and clenching, and Thor falls on him with all his weight and buries himself inside with a flurry of deep hard thrusts, until with a hoarse cry he empties himself into Loki’s grasping heat. 

Loki’s never come so hard in his life. He’s floating somewhere up in the cotton candy clouds, light and empty, until he finally wafts down like a feather to land gently in his brother’s arms. They roll onto their sides with Thor still inside him, their come-slick bellies pressed together.

Thor inches his head over until their noses touch. “Hi,” Thor says, grinning, and Loki buries his laughter in Thor’s chest.

“You have to thank Steve for me,” Loki says.

“For what?”

“The weed. And teaching you to eat ass like that.”

Thor’s laughter rumbles into him and Loki closes his eyes.

“So. Happy birthday?” Thor’s tone is light but Loki can sense the tension underneath it, the doubt. Loki knows what he’s really saying. Now that we’ve done this, is it still ok?

“Happy birthday,” Loki says with conviction, and answers the unspoken question by capturing Thor’s mouth and kissing him with all the passion he can pour into it.

Yes.


End file.
